This invention pertains to the art of container closures and more particularly to a closure lid for a soup kettle or the like.
The invention is particularly applicable to a soup kettle lid accommodating a ladle or similar utensil therethrough and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other container environments and applications.
Restaurants, hospitals, schools and other institutional users employ fluid containers and kettles with associated lids or closures to keep soup and other liquids warm in a serving line. In the past, the lids have typically been formed from stainless steel and provided with a notched aperture along the outer periphery of the lid to provide clearance for the handle of a soup ladle or other similar utensil. In this manner, the lid can remain in place substantially covering the fluid container opening with the utensil passing therethrough.
With increased use of institutional fluid kettles and similar open containers, concern has been expressed over potential entry of foreign matter into the container. More specifically, a first alternative is to leave the container open without employing any type of lid. This is, of course, the most unacceptable of the options since foreign matter can easily enter the container opening. Additionally, if the fluid retained in the container is to be heated, the fluid is open to the environment and excess energy is required to keep the fluid warm. The only benefit of this first option is that the container is freely accessible.
A second option is to utilize a lid having a notch or recess as described above such that a ladle or similar utensil may be retained in the fluid container opening when the remainder of the opening is covered. Although this offers the advantages of retaining a substantial portion of the heat therein, it still does not completely solve the problem of limiting entry of foreign matter from above the container opening. Contaminants can still pass through the utensil receiving recess and enter the container.
Another option is directed to use of a container lid that completely encompasses the container opening. Although this does prohibit entry of foreign matter into the container, the ladle or similar utensil must, accordingly, be stored exteriorly of the container when the lid is in place. Not only does this require extra space, but the ladle itself is therefore subject to contamination by foreign matter.
The subject invention provides a fluid container lid that provides for the needs of institutional users and overcomes the above-noted problems and others in an economical, efficient manner.